


What's Mine is Yours : The Saiyan Swap Chronicles

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Completely Non-Canon, F/F, F/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, spouse swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: On Chichi's Birthday, Bulma made an unthinkable proposal. One that would require her to step even further outside the sexual boundaries she'd begun to test. However, after careful thought she respectfully declined and decided to enjoy her renewed sex life with Goku. Unbeknownst to Chichi, the plan had already been set in motion....This is the sequel to my other fic "When the Saiyan's Away." It's not necessary to read it first, but it'll give some background to Chichi's sexual evolution. And yes, this is pretty smutty, but I also plan to do some reflections of the characters as well. Everyone wants to know what happens the morning after!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	What's Mine is Yours : The Saiyan Swap Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Chichi tries to plan a romantic weekend for her and her husband. However, that get's interrupted by an unexpected guest.

It was a tranquil night on Mt. Paozu. The full moon sat high in the starlit sky, blanketing the Son residence below in it's bright light. Inside, the dark rooms shined with an ethereal glow. The curtains fluttered as cool mountain air flowed through the open windows. It's breeze carrying the sound of soft moans along with it.

Embarrassed by the echo, Chichi bit her lip, stifling another whimper from filtering through the room. Unfortunately, the man holding her was having none of that. His scarred palm causing a yelp as it landed sharply on her ass.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, running his tongue up the column of her throat. “It's little late to be all demure now. Little housewife.”

“You’re a brute.” She moaned. Squeaking when another slap sent moisture to the seat of her already soaked panties.

“And you're a shrew. But, you don't see me complaining.” Leaning down to bite the hard nipple that peeked through her lace bra.

Crying out, she closed her eyes and gave into the pleasure.

****************

Earlier that evening...

After completing her nightly clean up, Chichi settled down for the evening with a hot bath. The vanilla scented water soothing away her stress. Folding her arms on the edge of the tub, she layed her head in its nook and stared at the night sky. Wondering how long it'll take for her husband to come home.

Chichi really wanted to have some alone time with Goku that weekend. She even allowed Goten to train at Kami’s Lookout so they could have the house to themselves. However, that was interrupted when Bulma called earlier begging him to help test a new device they were developing. She said Vegeta was there, but he was more likely to break it out of frustration. Which, in her opinion, seemed weird considering Goku’s natural clumsiness. But, she dismissed it and let him go.

Annoyed, she began swiftly scrubbing her body, her crushed plans at the forefront of her mind.

 _‘The one time I try to be assertive and this is what happens! It should've been Goku’s hands on my body.’_ she thought angrily. Biting her lip, she ran the cloth between her thighs. Moaning when it scratched her needy clit, still sensitive from the anticipation of having him inside her.

Signing, she threw the cloth to the side and leaned back against the tub. Longing for his touch as she looked off into the distance. “Oh Goku...”

Taking another deep breath, she pushed her disappointment aside and stood up. “What am I thinking? It's not like he's on another planet. I'm sure he'll be home soon. All I need to do is be ready.” She nodded with renewed determination.

Mentally prepared, she climbed out and put her night of seduction into action. After turning off all the lights, she lit a few candles around their bedroom. The warm glow adding to the sexy atmosphere. She then dressed in one of the lacy lingerie sets she’d recently purchased. Goku became a complete animal the last time she wore one so hopefully she'll get the same reaction tonight.

Happily humming to herself, Chichi had just started brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the front door. Alarmed, she frowned and checked the time.

“It's almost 9 o’clock! Who in the world is at my house this late?”

Pissed, she put her cheongsam back on and pulled her hair back. Ready to kick the ass of whoever was imposing on her romantic evening. The knock came again when she reached the living room. This time a bit more impatient then the previous one.

“Who is it!? Have you any idea what time it is?” She shouted.

“Will you open the door already!” An irritated voice called from the other side.

Chichi blinked in surprise. _‘That's not who I think it is.’_

Opening the door, she found the owner of said voice impatiently tapping his foot.

“Vegeta! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Bulma and Goku.”

“Obviously not. Am I gonna stand outside all night?” Raising an eyebrow as if she'd forgotten her manners.

Still confused, she stepped back and let him in.

After closing the door, she turned and watched him stop in middle of her dark living room. The light of the moon reflecting off his blue tank top and spandex pants. It was a little weird to see him standing there. Looking completely out of place in her home. He'd only been to their house a few times and even then it usually ended in some type of fight with Goku.

“So, why are you here?” Breaking the awkward silence.

“My presence shouldn't be a surprise to you.” He said walking around before turning to look back at her.

Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes. “Unlike my husband, I don't like games. I assumed someone with your high and mighty attitude wouldn't either.” Crossing her arms.

Scoffing, he stalked towards her. The scowl on his face causing her stomach to flip.

“Oh it's not a game. You see, I'm well aware of what you and that other little troublemaker have been plotting.” Backing her up against the door.

Her breath hitched as he crowded her space. His shorter height making his gaze more intimidating.

 _‘Why is he so close!’_ she thought nervously.

Refusing to be cowed, she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

“Troublemaker?! What in the world are you talking about?” She shot back.

Ignoring her anger, Vegeta crossed his arms and openly scanned her slightly disheveled form. He could tell that she'd gotten dressed in a hurry. However, it seems she wasn’t aware of how intriguing she looked at the moment.

In lieu of the usual severe bun, her long black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. It's loose tendrils snaking down her flawless neck through the opening of her yellow top. Their journey ending in the valley of her creamy breast. He smirked when she caught the direction of his gaze and brought a hand up to cover her chest. A light flush filling her cheeks.

 _‘Hmmm. They’re bigger than I thought.'_ He mused.

Narrowing his eyes, he tilted his head and replied mockingly. “You don't know what I’m talking about? That's interesting. I thought you'd remember the woman you were swapping cum with a few weeks ago.”

Chichi’s jaw dropped at his bluntness. Immediately, recalling the wild night she spent with Bulma. Both of them exploring each other's bodies before getting caught by their husbands. But they didn't stop there.

She remembered pleasuring her husband and sharing his essence with Bulma. Then letting Goku fuck her silly while they had their own fun. Hell, that's when she realized he had a thing for lingerie.

It's not that she forgot, she just tried not to think about the details. The main one being Bulma’s proposal to switch husbands for a night. Just thinking about it caused an unwanted rush of heat in her body.

Now she understood why he called her a troublemaker. Bulma did bring it up again recently, but she backed out. Too embarrassed to admit how much it turned her on. Apparently, her so called friend had other plans.

 _‘I can't believe her! Did she actually send this man to seduce me?!’_ She thought in disbelief. Chichi might've been in the mood, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

“Looks like I’ve jogged your memory.” He said snidely.

Flustered, Chichi fiddled with the buttons of her dress as she stuttered a response. “I....um....look we’re all adults… and…and I can admit things got a little out of hand that night. It’s also true that Bulma and I did talk about doing... an exchange. But, let's be honest Vegeta, you and I have nothing in common. I doubt we're even compatible!”

She tried to retreat, but he stopped her by quickly placing both hands on either side of her, trapping her between his steel arms. He was so close. Chichi could feel the heat radiating off his body, feel his warm breath ghosting across her cheek. Peeking through her lashes, she found his obsidian eyes on her. Their dark promise causing her heart to pound within her chest and to her dismay, a tingle between her thighs.

Vegeta grinned when the honeyed scent she emitted began to change. It's delicate notes becoming overpowered by the spiciness of her arousal.

Bringing a hand to his mouth, he used his teeth to pull off his white glove. He then lifted a lock of hair from her neck and wrapped it around his finger. Letting his knuckle caress her soft skin. Chichi gasped when he grazed her collar bone. The sensual touch causing her to shiver.

“You're right. I normally wouldn't have anything to do with a plain loudmouth like yourself.”

“How dare y..”

“That was until I got a glimpse of what you've been hiding under all those clothes. And, if my nose serves me right, you're not exactly oppose to it either.” Interrupting her tirade.

Before she could make a rebuttal he grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers. Putting a stop to the rest of her protest. Chichi moaned as he ravaged her mouth. His large hand holding her still, lips soft and forceful, his tongue expertly sweeping around hers and pulling it into his mouth.

This wasn’t the sweet hungry kiss of her husband. His unrestrained passion expressing how much he needed her. No, this man wanted something completely different. He wasn’t there for love. He wanted to plunder her soul, command her body....He wanted her surrender.

Pressing his body into her, Vegeta growled at the hard nipples rubbing against his chest. The heady smell of her arousal now thick in the air. Her small hands clutching his sides while he nibbled and sucked at her lips. Drawing back, he found her previously stubborn eyes clouded with passion.

The ferocity of his kiss had left her panting in need. Her panties were almost soaked at this point and from his hungry glare, she could tell he knew. She moaned when he rubbed his growing hardness against her. The light tingle in her core now a full on pulse.

Briefly coming to her senses, she shook her head and pushed at his shoulders. A feeble attempt to stop his wandering hands.

“Wait a minute. What about Goku? I can't betray him. I never even talked to him about any of this.” Ashamed at how easily she lost herself in another man’s arms.

Moving his face next to hers, he whispered seductively.

“You're a smart woman. I think you know by now exactly what he's doing and who he's with. So, what’ll it be? Little housewife.”

Chichi gasped when he bit her ear and played with her earring. His sensual ministrations blurring her judgement. In her haze, she mentally cursed Bulma. Planning this without telling her a thing. She couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought of her having sex with Goku. Something she'd been looking forward to all day.

Throwing caution to the wind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss. His hands moving down to squeeze her ass.

“Ok. Let's do this.” She panted against his lips.

“Where?”

“Bedroom. Second door on the left..Ah!” She yelped as he carried her off.

********************

Straddling him on the edge of the bed, she clutched his shoulders as he lapped at her large nipples through the webbed lace of her black bra. The ripped top of her Cheongsam haphazardly thrown on the floor.

“How in the world did you hide these things?” He said, squeezing both breast with his scarred hands.

“It's called clothes. Some of us have a little modesty.” She moaned, the rock of her hips against cock showing no modesty what so ever.

Grunting, he pulled down the cup of her bra, allowing a plump breast to fall out. His lips ready to receive the uncovered nub. The vanilla scent on her skin reminding him of candy.

“What about these lewd nipples of yours?”

Chichi flushed even harder at his statement. She was well aware of how big her nipples were. For some reason, Goku loved it too.

“You breast feed two saiyans and see what happens....Aahh!” She cried out when his teeth sunk into her flesh. The pain sending another zing to her throbbing pussy.

Vegeta hummed, moving to the other needy mound. He had to admit that was pretty sexy. Even natural born saiyan women rarely breast fed their young. He knew for a fact Bulma never did it. However, this one didn't mind a little pain and discomfort. That called for a reward.

Giving her breast one final lick, he grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed beside him. Completely ignoring her shriek as he stood up.

“Ah!.. Hey... Can you at least...be...more...gentle...” The fire in her voice fading when he began to disrobe. The intimate glow of the candles highlighting his beautiful physique.

For the first time, she took a moment to really look at her husband's rival. She noticed the golden sun kissed color of his skin was much deeper than her husband's rosy completion. Though petite, he still had ropes of muscle around his arms and shoulders. They matched his hard sculpted pecs, which tapered down to a set of chiseled abs. Even the jagged scars scattered across his perfect frame were amazing. Something she figured he took pride in since his haughty stance showcased them like badges of honor.

She gulped when her eyes dropped to the ridiculously huge cock hanging between his legs. It wasn't as long as Goku’s, but it was way thicker. Instinctively, she scooted back on the bed. A light sense of apprehension taking over.

Unfortunately, her fear didn't escape him.

“Where are you going?” He asked with a malicious grin. Pressing a knee on the bed, he reached out and grabbed her ankle.

“Trust me. You’re going to take every single inch of it.” Yanking her back towards him.

“Hey!”

Once in front of him, he snatched her pants off. Pleased to find a matching pair of black lace panties underneath. Vegeta huffed when she covered her face with her hands and turned away from him.

Despite that, she made quite the vision all sprawled out in front of him. Her long black hair fanning around her shoulders. Those lovely pink nipples pushed over the cups of her bra. Her smooth creamy skin contouring along her unexpectedly toned body.

Bulma’s hips were a wider, but Chichi still had a nice figure. Her curves softly sloping towards a nicely rounded ass and strong thighs. The faint stretch marks on her stomach and hips the only proof she bore any children.

Licking his lips, he spread her thighs. Growling as the scent of her arousal hit him full force. Using a thumb, he rubbed the crotch of her soaked panties, surprised when he found an open slit in the middle.

“Seems you were wearing this for your husband.” He taunted, playing with her covered clit. His teasing touch making her gasp and shudder.

Chichi clinched the coverlet when his dark eyes locked on hers. “Too bad.” He sneered, hooking a finger in the side of her panties.

“Cause this pussy’s mine tonight!” With that, he shred them with a flick of his wrist.

“Ah! You bastar...AHHH!” She screamed as he grabbed her legs and hoisted her up. Placing her thighs on his shoulders. The awkward upside down position taking away her control.

Sitting back on his haunches, he wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to anchor her thigh. Locked in place, he ran his tongue along the opening of her hot cunt. Licking up the cream that gathered there. He then sucked on one puffy fold, giving it a little nibble before moving to the next.

“Uhhh! Oh Kami!” Chichi groaned as he nudged her bud with his nose.

His iron grip made it impossible for her to move. All she could do was tremble and hold on. Every stroke of his tongue chipping away at her sensibilities.

 _‘So good!’_ She thought. Closing her eyes in shame.

A smack on her thigh quickly brought her gaze back to him. She whimpered at his fierce growl, his black eyes boring into her as he lapped up her juices. The realization that he wanted her to watch making her shudder.

Shoving his tongue inside, Vegeta swirled it around, exploring the tight depths as she panted and struggled to squirm. Spanking her every time she tried to look away.

 _‘She's a little pain slut.’_ Noticing the extra cream she produced with each hit. _‘Good. Let's see what else you can give me!’_ Removing his tongue, he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard.

Mindless with pleasure, she wantonly called out his name. Her tone begging for release. "Vegetaaa!"

Chichi clawed at his thighs. Her high pitched moans echoing throughout the room as his vicious tongue tortured the sensitive nub. Flicking, sucking, biting, then more lapping to soothe. The overflowing pleasure too much to take.

When her thighs began to shake he shoved his tongue back inside her and pinched her clit. Within seconds the boiling climax she felt rumbling surged forth. The force making her eyes roll back while she convulsed and babbled incoherently. To his delight, a small steam of liquid splashed in his mouth.

 _‘That's right. Cum for me!’_ Drinking his fill of the fresh honey she leaked.

He feasted for a moment longer. Savoring the taste of her sweet cream. Lowering her legs, he pulled away and moved to the headboard. Leaning back with his hands behind his head, he admire his work. Watching as the feisty little woman tried to catch her breath.

“I hope I didn't put you to sleep. I assumed you were accustomed to our lust. Guess I was mistaken.”

Chichi raised her head at his snide remark. Glaring at him with disdain. _‘That bastard.’_

Slowly, she sat up on shaky arms. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself and moved to her knees. Ready to wipe that condescending look off his face.

_‘Saiyan lust my ass! He's just having his way with me because of Goku. Hmpf......well I've got something for him.’_

Smirking, she unclipped her bra and threw it to the side. Enjoying how his eyes zeroed in on her breast. She then got on all fours and crawled over to him, like a lioness after her prey. Stopping, she knelt between his wide spread legs.

“Is that what you think Saiyan?” Picking up the thick cock lying across his thigh. Challenging him with her eyes, she licked the underside then used her lips to skillfully push the foreskin back before lapping at his hole.

Chichi inwardly grinned in triumph at his hiss of pleasure. He could say what he wanted, but she knew how to take care her man. And she doubted he would be any different from Goku in this respect.

It's true she was originally intimidated by his girth. However, she wasn’t about to let him insult her skills. Breathing through her nose, she loosened jaw and let him slip in further.

He swore when she suckled him deeper into her hot wet mouth. His toes curling at the circles she made with her wicked tongue. The vibrations from her moans sending shock waves throughout his body as her saliva dripping down his dick.

Using the extra moisture, she replaced her mouth with her breast. Pushing them together to stroke his length. Her tongue licking the tip every time she descended. The delicious squeeze of her soft globes had him clutching the covers and willing his hips not to thrust into her waiting mouth.

Sensing his near orgasm, Chichi sucked him back between her lips. A hand fondling his balls while she continued her fervent sucking. Grunting, he placed both hands on her head, ready to feed her his essence. Taking his pleasure to a new level, she reached down with her middle finger and pressed it firmly to his perineum.

“FUCK!!” Vegeta shouted. Straining his hips as he shot his hot cum in her mouth. His hips jerking with every spurt.

 _‘Innocent housewife my ass!’_ He fumed silently. The pleasure button he didn't know he had making him shudder involuntarily.

The sound of gagging brought him out of his delirium. Immediately, he released her so she could breathe. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally choke Kakarots wife. The man might be an idiot, but even he doubted that would go over well.

Chichi coughed as she sat up, wiping off globs of semen from the corner of her mouth. The white streams covering her neck and torso. It always baffled her how they didn't shrivel up after all that.

_'Why do they have to cum so much? I know I should be used to it, but it's still a bit much. Anyway, at least I showed him a thing or two!’_

Lifting her chin proudly, she looked down at his spent form. He was still panting and stroking his waning length. A light shudder rolling over his frame every now and then.

“What's wrong Saiyan? Hopefully this little human wasn’t too much for you.” Chichi said flippantly as she slipped out of bed.

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open at her snarky remark. Growling low, he watched the little cum drenched succubus walk into a room off to the side. He assumed it was the bathroom when he heard water running. A moment later, she walked out wiping her face with a wet towel. She then crawled in next to him and cleaned him off as well.

“What did you do to me?” He asked gruffly.

“I read it in a magazine once. It's suppose to be a sensitive spot for human men, but apparently it works great on Saiyans too.” She giggled. Rubbing the warm towel over his thighs.

“You did this to Kakarot?” Hoping she never shared that little trick with Bulma.

“Yep! How do you think I got him to work the fields? If asking was all it took then he would've had a job years ago.” Tossing the towel aside.

She was about to sit next to him, but he moved her to straddle his lap instead. The position causing his slowly recovering cock to rub against her ass. She gasped when he leaned down and sucked a nipple between his lips. The pleasure of his tongue warming her core back up.

Sitting back, Vegeta mmm’d as he played with her nipples. Pinching and rolling them between his fingers. Her low whimpers betraying her earlier attitude. He could feel the warm folds against his dick becoming more moist with each rock of her hips.

“I'm curious. What other little rewards do you give that idiot?”

Chichi blushed at his insinuation. It's true they didn't have sex as much as she wanted. But, it wasn't exactly boring either.

“He's my husband. Of course we try different things.” She moaned back. Shivering when he reach down to play her clit.

“Is that so?” He purred in her ear, dipping a finger inside. Sampling the tightness awaiting him.

Chichi arched her back when he added another finger. His slow thrust, easing her open little by little. Priming her for his huge dick.

Pulling her forward, he slid his other hand down her ass. Giving it a rough squeeze. “I wonder if I'll get a piece of this part as well” Running a finger over her hidden hole.

“Wait!” She squeaked, quickly grabbing his wrist.

“What's wrong?” He whispered teasingly. “Don't tell that he hasn't taken you completely yet?” Putting a little pressure on the puckered entrance. “Or has he?”

Hiding her face in his neck, Chichi whimpered when he curled the fingers inside her. His thick digits toying with the bumpy patch of nerves within.

Trying to resist her desire for him to continue, she steeled herself and met his hungry gaze. Goku had taken her there and she like it more than she cared to admit. She also knew this man wouldn't hesitate to take the same privileges. However, despite everything she'd already given up, she couldn't give him this.

“He has, but I want to keep something just got us.” She pleaded softly.

Chuckling darkly, he shook his head at the supposedly plain housewife. Sitting there on his lap, her honey dripping down his hand, plump breast pressing into his chest, hair stuck to her moist skin. Her face flushed as she begged him not to take her there. It made him want to fuck her even more.

“Fine.” He relented, removing his fingers. “But I am getting in that tight pussy.”

“Vegeta!”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her up and placed his cock at her entrance. She moaned when he rubbed the tip through her folds, spreading the moisture that seeped out. With the head fully coated, he pushed her down on his length.

Crying out, Chichi placed a hand on his thigh to slow her descent. The pain from her girth causing her alarm. She wasn’t used to his size. Goku stretched her some, but this would take her to the max.

Tilting her forward, he moved his hands to her ass, gripped both cheeks and spread them wide. The act letting her slide down a bit more. His thick head fully inserted now.

“That's right. You can take it.” He whispered in her ear, pumping slowly. His low voice soothing her as she whimpered and clutched his shoulders. The shallow thrust gradually loosening her snug walls. He hissed when she took another inch, then another. Tunneling deeper until he finally hit the edge of her womb.

She bit her lip at the burning sensation. It reminded her of when she first had sex with Goku after he came back from the dead. The sweet pain of him taking her after so many years. Only give her pleasure she never thought she'd feel again.

After giving herself a moment to adjust, she used his thighs for leverage and leaned back. She then spread her knees out further and rocked her hips slowly. Groaning as she carefully bounced on his huge cock. His thickness scraping her insides, the tip digging into that sensitive spot inside her, his fingers tweaking her nipples. The burn intensifying the pleasure rippling through her body.

“Oh Kami!” She moaned, grinding her hips in a circular motion, her head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Vegeta grunted as she rode his dick with abandon. Her torturous pace driving him mad. Unable to hold himself any longer, he flipped them over and hooked her legs around his waist. Anchoring her shoulder with one hand, he grabbed her hair and forced her mouth to his as he began his powerful thrust.

Growling against her lips, he ground his hips into her. Pulling out, he dug deep again, gradually increasing his speed with each thrust. Her moans pitching higher and higher.

“Take...every...inch!” He snarled, feeling her gooey cream coat his dick with each stroke.

Chichi wailed as he savagely fucked her. It was so intense. The burn of his huge dick combined with the constant pounding against her sweet spot. His course pubic hair tickling her clit. The rapid pulse in her core spreading like a wildfire, ready to take her under.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar pressure in her womb. Like a geyser about to explode.

“Vegeta! Wait.... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..Ah!”

He snarled again as her pussy tightened even more. The walls contracting around his dick. She was close and he was right behind her. Changing his position, he twisted the angle of his hips to hit her spot just right.

“Oh...Oh...Oh...OHHH!” she screamed, spurts of clear liquid sprouting from her convulsing pussy as she came all over him. Her nails digging into his back.

Vegeta looked down at his rivals wife. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, jagged moans falling from her open lips, those large breast bouncing to the rhythm of his thrust. Their bodies drenched in sweat. An instinctual feeling of conquest welled up inside him as his own orgasm raced down his spine. Throwing his head back, he let out a barbaric roar and released his thick seed.

Chichi moaned softly, the sensation of his hot cum soothing the burn between her thighs. Slowly, he released her hair and dropped on top of her, shoving he face into her neck. His hips jerking as she continued to milk him. Feeding off his warmth, she hugged his slender body close. Shuddering when his juices leaked out.

Once he caught his breath, he rolled them over so she could lay on top of him. Keeping a hand on her ass, he moved the other behind his head and relaxed. The feel of her warm sheath still around him.

Chichi nuzzled his chest as she basked in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking. The sound of his heartbeat lulling her into a sense of contentment. She noticed that all the candles had gone out at some point. Leaving only the light of the moon to watch over them. Closing her eyes, she mused at the amazing pleasure she just experienced. Playing with Bulma was fun, but this was on another level.

At the thought, her eyes flew open with a sobering realization. She just let another man cum inside her.

Vegeta had been snoozing with an arm behind his head when he felt her stiffen against him. Opening one eye, he squeezed her ass with his free hand.

“What's the problem? Having regrets already?” Raising an eyebrow.

“I... I'm not on birth control. And... You and I just. Oh Kami, what was I thinking!” Hiding her face behind a hand.

Sensing her need to flee, he grabbed her hips and held her still. Wanting to stay sheathed inside her.

“I doubt you have anything to worry about. That conniving woman made me drink some weird concoction before I left. She claimed it's so I don't accidentally ‘knock you up’.” He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Remembering the conversation they had before she rushed him out.

“Oh thank goodness. The last thing we need are any accidents.” she sighed in relief.

Looking down at her, Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Slightly annoyed at her statement. Not that he was trying to get her pregnant. But, she should be grateful that he graced her with his royal seed at all. He had no comparison to that low class idiot she married.

Bucking his hips, he interrupted her small respite. The sharp poke of his swelling cock causing her to gasp. Their combined juices easing his shallow thrust. She couldn't help but moan as the slow strokes reheated her body.

With a knuckle, he roughly tilted her head up to him. “What are you looking so relieved for? I'm not done with you yet.” Smacking her ass with his other hand.

“Vegeta!” She cried out, another hit sending a shock through her body. Suddenly, he moved from under her and straddled her backside. Rubbing his heavy cock between her soft cheeks. Using both hands, he molded the pink flesh around his length. Enjoying the red marks created by his light slaps.

“You wanted a taste of the good fucking I give Bulma. Didn't you?” He sneered, holding her cheeks apart.

“Wait a minute!” Chichi called out as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widening at his sadistic glare.

Holding her still, he shoved himself back inside her hot pussy. Their previous romp allowing him to slip in effortlessly. Throwing her head back, she released a silent scream as he filled her completely. His swift movement nearly taking her under.

She clutched the sheets when he eased out halfway then rammed his cock back inside. The burn fading faster than before. His deep plunges hitting all her sensitive spots.

“Uhh Nooo!” She protested. But her body had mind if its own. Spreading her legs a little wider, she pushed her ass back and allowed him deeper. His velvety strokes stealing her senses.

“You're telling me no, but this pussy just keeps getting wetter.” Vegeta grunted. Watching as her round cheeks jiggled with each thrust and her juices drip down her thighs. Leaning over her back, he wrapped a hand around her neck and grabbed one of her wrist. Holding her down as he pumped faster. The lewd smack of their wet flesh resounding throughout the room.

“Ahh! No! Don't bee so rough...Ahh!” Chichi moaned. No sooner than the plea passed her lips she felt the sharp pleasure from her battered sweet spot explode.

Vegeta growled when she shook and clamped down him. Giving her a final thrust, he shot another steaming load inside her. Snarling with every contractions of her tightness.

“Oh Kami!” she whimpered as her eyes rolling back in ecstasy. The sensation of his hot semen filling her womb.

Releasing her, he pulled out and let her limp form drop to the bed. Hovering over her, he whispered softly in her ear.

“Now I'm done.”

Panting in exhaustion, Chichi closed her eyes and let the darkness of sleep take her.

****************

Meanwhile in at Capsule Corp...

“Whaaa! That was great!” Goku said. Patting his full stomach.

“I'm glad you liked it Son. Why don't you freshen up before you go home?” Bulma smiled sweetly.

After Goku finished helping out, she offered him some snacks and refreshments as a thank you. Knowing full well that he’d never turn down food. She took the opportunity to serve him her special drink. And with him being so obtuse, she added a little something extra to help kick start her plans.

“But I can take a bath when I get home.” He replied.

“Hmmm. I don't think Chichi will be happy about that. You're pretty sweaty.” Pointing at his wet gi.

Goku pulled his top and sniffed, only to scrunch his nose up at the musky smell. “Ha! Yeah, I am a little ripe.” He chuckled. Unaware of his friends triumphant smile.

“Come with me. It's late so it'll be better if you use my bathroom.” Pulling him out of his chair.

“Whoa! Hold on a sec Bulma!” He shouted as she dragged him along.

“Don't worry Son. I'll take good care of you."


End file.
